Montezumas Revenge
by IGetDrunkAndWriteShit
Summary: A down-on-his-luck turnip farmer from America takes a vacation in Mexico. But when he drinks tainted water he gets more than what he bargains for! After spending a torrid night with a goddess, he finds it is time for him to run back to America. However, he finds that he cannot stop thinking about her...


"God fucking DAMNIT" Bryson shouted. "Why does this always fucking happen to me." he sighed heavily in discomfort and embarrassment and shifted on the toilet seat, trying to get his thunder-thighs, sticky with sweat, to unstick from the toilet seat. He stood up, and walked directly into the shower to wash off his shame.

He sat down and hunched against the side of the shower, the cool tile soothing his heated skin. Before he knew it, he was drifting off into a fevered nightmare that he wouldn't understand until he was much, much older. As he leaked anally, he began to have sexual thoughts…..

He opened his eyes, and found he was surrounded by ancient ruins. Bryson, being the intellectual that he is, immediately knew that he was in Menstruation Station, the place where all Aztec women came to menstruate. He blinked, why.. Why was he here? Was he finally getting his period?

Bryson heard a voice coming from behind him and he whipped around in surprise. It was Vybez, in all his dyke glory. Vybez towered over him, as Bryson cowered on the ground. In Aztec culture, Vybez was the patron God of lesbians… Bryson was honored and afraid to be in the presence of such a living legend.

Bryson opened his mouth, his mouth dry and his voice hoarse, "what.. What are you doing here, Vybez-sama.." he shifted around on the coarse sand floor, trying to get into a position where his aching ass could be cushioned and supported.

"I'm here.." Vybez said calmly, pacing in short circles around Brysons body crumpled on the floor. "To get revenge.." the god exhaled slowly. For years, white people have raped our land..our women.. You burned down this very temple, Menstruation Station, a sacred site for our women." He gave Bryson a swift kick to his ribs, his eagle talons digging painfully into his flesh. "You will get what you gave.. You will pay with your ass."

Bryson whimpered in fear and discomfort "Not my ass… I'm uncomfortable with my masculinity and sexuality.. Taking it in the ass would be.. Gay." he shivered, thinking of the 'unpleasant' feeling of a dick in his ass. His small cock twitched in his dress. Bryson swallowed, trying to ignore the sexual arousal welling up inside of him.

With a flick of his wrist, Vybez dark robes disappeared, revealing a grotesque, distorted body. His bulging breasts were engorged and dripping a thick, white cream from the purple nipples. It was now Bryson noticed that Vybez, god of lesbians, had penises for fingers. The hermaphrodite made a broad movement with his hands, and vines rose out of the ground and encased Bryson in their silky grasp. Goosebumps spread out through the humans body as the touch of the tentacles sent shivers through his loins.

The tentacles spread his legs, exposing Brysons small, pink cock and balls and his virgin asshole to the world. Vybez chuckled as he assumed a position good for sexual coitus, gripping Brysons chubby thighs with his sharp talons, he penetrated his tight asshole with one ruthless thrust, ignoring his scrams.

Back in Brysons motel room, he laid was laying against the tiles in the shower. He had made an oopsie, and he was now rubbing the brown substance all over his painfully engorged cock, trying to soothe the pain. He arched his back, humping his hips desperately into his clenched fist. He was oh.. So close.. But something deep inside wouldn't let him cum.

His eyes almost fluttered open as he reveled in the sexual pleasure coursing through his body, his hand working overtime tugging his tiny, swollen cock. Before he knew it he had slipped into a stupor again, and images of sexual bliss flashed behind his twitching eyelids.

Vybez, the Lesbian Lorde, continued his ruthless assault of his (now) cumsluts asshole, positioning his monstrous hips in and out with little care for how Bryson felt about it. His human cock-sleeve writhed in the gods grasp, trying futility to free himself from the grasp. He tried to ignore the thoughts poking in the back of his mind, begging to be acknowledged. No matter how much he tried to stamp down the offending thoughts, he felt his dick harden and began to leak precum as the Shiny Golden Les God continued his forceful ministrations.

Shivers of pleasure engulfed his body, as he found himself on the edge of orgam. 'Is it possible that I might be a slut.. Enjoying getting raped..' Bryson gasped for breath, arching his hips and thrusting back against the massive schlong invading his anus. 'I am.. Aren't I' "oh fuck" he shouted, about to cum while suddenly, it all went away.

He closed his eyes in shock, and when he opened them, he was suspended in midair in an all-white space, Vybez, in the form of a gorgeous blond woman with knee-length hair was standing in front of him. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Women have been oppressed by your kind for thousands of years. The female orgasm has been denied and debated for decades." She flicked her wrist, and suddenly Brysons junk was encased in an uncomfortable metal chastity belt. "Women were locked up like animals, unable to cum. That's why I give you such harsh treatment. I love you, my child. I just want you to become enlightened." She trailed her fingers over the chastity belt, and it disintegrated at her touch. Brysons balls clenched in anticipation to her touch.. It was so close.

But Vybez, the now goddess kept her hand where it is, just barely hovering over Brysons purple, straining cock. She looked at him expectantly, and he knew what he had to do. Beg. "please Vybez-sama." He whimpered. "I need to cum. I'll be your cum-factory. I'll do whatever you want."

The goddess only shook her head and sighed, "you're going to have to do better than that," she chided. "Tell me what you are."

"Im a cockwhore" he whimpered. "A slave for all women. Only good for cock." he strained his hips towards her slender hand, only to find them restrained by some invisible force. A tear leaked from his eye. "Please…"

Vybez simply smirked. "Anything, you say? Elaborate."

"I'm a cum-factory bitch. A human cock-sleeve for boys and a dildo with a life support system for girls. I'll be a good sex toy. I'll drink soy-milk so my face will be nicer. Please" He was full on crying now, every cell in his body yearned to cum. But the invisible barrier kept his hips in place, and his goddess kept him from cumming.

"Very well" Vybez smirked, wrapping her long slender fingers across his cock. "You may ejaculate."

Bryson shouted, his eyes suddenly opening as his cum squirted into his hand. He looked down at his tiny cock, encrusted in his own bodily fluids. He sat there, trying to process what he had just witnessed, what had just happened to him. On shaky legs he got up, washing his skin in the now-cold water with slow, empty strokes. His mind wandering from current events to what had just happened to him.

His stomach seemed to hate him less, now, so he sat in his cushy chair and stared out the window. As the weeks went on and he returned home from Mexico, he couldn't help but think about Vybez. He was always there, in the back of his mind. His asshole ached, but felt strangely open. And Bryson found himself wondering if he would ever feel whole again without him.


End file.
